The son of Thanatos
by Darksavior117
Summary: Ciaran Dekker is the son of death, so how do you kill your father? i did this for an assingment for english 30 so enjoy


The son Of Thanatos

Ciaran Dekker hated his father, however his father wasn't some abusive drunk, no that would have been way to normal, Ciaran's father was in fact death, literally! Out of all the deadbeat dad's in the world Ciaran's was Thanatos, the Thanatos, the Greek god of death. So Ciaran wasn't entirely human, his mother was but she died when he was 6, ironic really, Ciaran was a demigod, apparently their others but Ciaran was a loner. All demigods had some powers from their parent. Ciaran well, he could talk to and raise the dead, but not the way you would expect. Ciaran once raised his mother but she lacked the body of the living. So when Ciaran needed some parental help and dad wasn't around "which was all the time" he would talk to his mother's spirit.

"Your father loves you Ciaran, all gods are forbidden to contact their children, so your not alone." Is mother's ghost said to him? Ciaran then yelled at the ghost "don't tell me that I am not alone! I have no family" his mother had no expression as a ghost, but he could tell it hurt her. "Ciaran, please do not do this." Her voice had no tone. "Sorry mother, but I am goanna find death and kill him." He then waved his hand and his mother's ghost dissolved into air. Ciaran only had two complications, first where could his dad be, and how do you kill the god of death? Ciaran was in L.A which conveniently had a passage into the underworld. Ciaran had been there before so he was no stranger to the land of the dead.

Ciaran hiked up the hill of Hollywood to where the underworlds entrance was, underneath the sign was a cave, well it looked like more of a tomb than a cave as there was bones in the walls. Ciaran then made his way through the cave and eventually came to a river, the river Styx to be precise. At the river bead was a long boat, standing by it was its ferryman Charon. Ciaran than approached the hooded figure. " just one passenger to the underworld." Ciaran said giving Charon 5 golden drachmas as we would never accept mortal money. "You enter at your own risk, son of death." Said the ferryman in a low gravelly voice.

The trip down the river Styx wasn't exactly the best river ride in the world, it could have been if the souls of the dead did come out of the water and call Ciaran to them. The boat finally reached the gate to the underworld. Ciaran than disembarked onto the land of the dead. Before Charon left he gave Ciaran some advice "If you continue down this goal you will become an eternal resident here." Ciaran smirked and said "I was dead the day I was born." The ferryman than left to the entrance.

Before Ciaran could enter the gates he noticed the guardian of the gate, Cerberus the three head Rottweiler. Cerberus was actually friendly to those who entered, if you tried to leave, he would start bearing its teeth. Cerberus chained to the gate ran over to Ciaran. A dog the size of a tank would be very intimidating, Ciaran however just petted all three heads and rubbed it is belly. After Cerberus was satisfied it returned to its perch and lay down. Ciaran than went through the gates to the palace of hades.

The palace was fairly nice, plants all over because of hades wife Persephone. The only unappealing thing of the courtyard was the furies, three bat like humans that only stared at Ciaran. A boy voice than came to Ciarans "if you're here to see my father you missed him." A boy with black shaggy hair and wearing an aviators jacket than appeared and held his hand to Ciaran " Nico Di angelo, son of hades." Ciaran shook his hand and said "Ciaran Dekker, son of Thanatos." Nico looked surprised and laughed "well if your looking for your father than you came to the right place." Ciaran was cautious to ask Nico how to kill a god. "I want to meet my father. But I got a question first." Nico smirked " ask away, than I can take you to Thanatos." Ciaran than blurted "How do you kill a god?" Nico than gave a big grinned "easiest way is for Thanatos or a child of his." Ciaran was surprised he had the power to kill death. However his only weapon was a phone that could turn to a scythe. "I am ready, Nico take me to him." Nico gestured for Ciaran to follow. Nico led him to a door and said "inside is death, good luck you will need it." They shook hands one last time and Ciaran opened the door and descended it the black room.

The door closed shut when Ciaran entered than he heard a voice "welcome to my home, my son." Ciaran than saw his father, a dark man with black angel wings. His father the first time they met Ciaran was goanna kill him. Ciaran than grabbed his phone and flipped it open turning it to a scythe and lunged at Thanatos. Thanatos than grabbed the Scythe " is that how you say hello?" he grinned "you are really a son of death." The scythe than started to heat up causing Ciaran to drop it. "Bastard!" Yelled Ciaran. Thanatos however did not counter attack he just stood there. "you want answers don't you?" his father asked " I was goanna ask will you were dying but I guess that plan failed." Thanatos looked at Ciaran " ask than I will answer" Ciaran knew the first question. "Why did you abandon me and mother?" Thanatos replied "because I had a duty to lead the souls to rest." Ciaran than became ticked "so you took mom when she died but never came to me while I was grieving like a real father!" Thanatos shook his head "I would if I could but you were not the right age, as for your mother I took her to Elysium instead of asphodel where she was supposed to go." Ciaran wasn't ready to forgive him yet "I don't give a damn about your duty! All I wanted was a father, I grew up on the streets after mother died, I was hunted by horrible things; hellhounds, Cyclops, Harpies." Thanatos than picked up the scythe that now turned back to a phone and handed it to Ciaran "you got this after your mother died correct?" Ciaran nodded "it was I who gave it you, without it you would not be standing there." Ciaran remembered he took a phone when he was 7 from a hooded man that dropped it. "so that was you?" Thanatos nodded "well thank you Father." Ciaran was embarrassed "you could still have done something more." He said to his father. Thanatos was only silent than said "there wasn't much a god could do for his child, you do not understand and will never understand." Ciaran became furious than calmed down and asked. "I was alone for 11 years on the streets." He explained Thanatos smiled "there shouldn't be a reason why. You have had dream of a place" Ciaran knew he was right, he dreamt of a camp somewhere. " go to the camp Ciaran than you will belong somewhere and have a real family." Ciaran knew there wasn't much left, but Thanatos continued. " the son of hades will lead you to your new home." Ciaran knew now that they were done. Only thing he could muster to say was "thanks you, Father. However this changes nothing between us, if I see you again I will kill you." Thanatos smirked"than you will be the new death." Ciaran than left the room of the god of death.

Nico was still waiting for him. "I assume that things went well?" Nico asked. Ciaran went quit and said " you could say that. Now lead me to this camp for our kind." Nico looked grim "it is not my true home, but it may be yours." Both of them than grinned at each other. Nico than Said "I have a friend there I want you to meet." He then grabbed Ciaran's hand and they disappeared into a cloud of black a smoke vanishing from the underworld.


End file.
